degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S2 Episode 2: Broken Record
WIKI LITTLE LIARS: SEASON 2: EPISODE 2: BROKEN RECORD Kaylin: '''This summer was hard. What happened afterwards, is even harder. Losing two people you cared so much about in a short time, it just, destroys you. It’s indescribable. And Alex’s funeral was hard, but Kieran’s might be harder. They want me to talk at his funeral. What am I supposed to say? How am I supposed to act? “I was in love with him, but then turns out he was a stalker and a liar and a psychopath, and now he is dead.”? It doesn’t work that way. '''Matt: No, of course it doesn’t. And I am here to help. Kaylin: '''Thank you. For the one on one sessions. I really appreciate it. ''Matt gets up to refill his coffee. '' '''Matt: Yeah well, being the new therapist in town, you don’t get a lot of clients right away. So it was easy to fit you in. Kaylin: I still really appreciate it. Matt: But, your time is up. And.. you have a funeral to prepare for. Kaylin: 24 hours to go.. I am not looking forward to this. Derek is visiting Dani in the hospital. Ari and Yazzy have come along. Derek: One more day huh? Dani: Yes! I am so glad that I can finally get out of this sweaty, nasty bed. Ari: So am I! Yazzy: Believe me, we all are. Lucas: '''Even me! '''Dani: Lucas? Ari: You’re walking? Lucas: '''It only took almost three weeks, but I seem to have missed a lot in those three weeks. ''A doctor walks in. '' '''Doctor: '''Good news, Miss Cooney. You are all done here. '''Dani: Seriously? Doctor: Yes, your father is uh here to pick you up. Samuel walks in. '' '''Samuel:' Hi honey. Dani: Hey. Samuel: We need to talk. Kaylin, Catie and Tori are in Kaylin’s room trying to think of a good speech. Catie: Okay, so any ideas? Kaylin: I was thinking about.. It’s silent. Catie and Tori stare at Kaylin. Tori: Nothing? Kaylin: Something with infinities? Catie: Isn’t that basically like exactly taken from the Fault in Our Stars. Kaylin: We weren’t exactly Gus and Hazel were we… Tori: Okay, stop stop stop. Tori stands up in front of the other two. Tori: You need to think of something original. Something that does him justice. Kaylin: Like? Tori: Burn a picture. Catie: '''Are you serious? '''Tori: Show him what a scumbag he truly was. Kaylin: Okay, Tori. Look, he might have been a douchebag. I will not deny that. He was A, he embodied my nightmares. But I loved him, at least for some period of time. Tori: Okay, then maybe I’m not the right person for this. Sarah and RJ are at home. RJ is watching TV and Sarah is doing some homework. Cam, their father, comes in. Cam: Hi everybody! RJ: Hi, uh, can I call you dad? Cam: '''If you want to. '''Sarah: I am almost done! Cam: '''You better ace that test. '''Sarah: Believe me, I basically now the book by heart. The doorbell rings. Cam: I’ll get it! Cam opens the door, CC is there. CC: '''Good afternoon! I’m CC Jenkins, I just moved in next door! I just wanted to meet you. '''Cam: Oh hi! Nice to meet you! Please, come in! Sarah: RJ. RJ: '''What? '''Sarah: '''Let’s go upstairs. '''RJ: What? Sarah: We don’t want to disturb those two. RJ: Ehe.. he. Sarah: 'Okay just come on. ''Kaylin is laying in her bed. She suddenly starts dreaming. She is on the beach. Alone. The sounds of the waves, almost like a trance. Everything is peaceful. Suddenly a storm starts brewing. Kaylin looks up, to see Alex and Kieran standing there. '''Alex: '''Well would you look at that. '''Kaylin: '''Alex? Kieran? '''Kieran: Who did you think it was. Kaylin: '''What are you doing, inside my brain? '''Alex: '''Silly girl, we’re here. Because we’re bored in the underworld. '''Kieran: What did you expect? Kaylin: This is all just a dream. Alex: '''Oh, stupid bitch. '''Kaylin: Hey! Don’t say that. Kieran: Wake up! Kaylin: What? Tori: I said wake up, deaf child. Kaylin awakes. Tori: The funeral is today. Let’s go. Kaylin, Catie, Sarah and Dani arrive together at the funeral. '' '''Kaylin: '''Thanks guys for the support. '''Dani: '''Don’t worry about it. Even if he stalked us for 6 months, we owe it to you. '''Sarah:' Believe me, after this we will go right back to hating him. They all look over to her. '' '''Sarah:' What? Can I not be honest this is a freaking funeral. Kaylin: Whatever. Let’s just go. They start walking towards the church. '' '''Kaylin: '''After the ceremony the body is being flown to England, to be buried there in a family grave. ''They all sit down. All of the friends together, in one row. The preacher steps up. Preacher: Kieran Bissett was a boy of many talents. He had excellent grades, and was allowed to do an exchange program. But sadly, it didn’t end well. Here to say a few words, is Kaylin Rogers. ''Kaylin steps forward, with confidence. '' '''Kaylin: '''My name is Kaylin, and I was Kieran’s girlfriend…. ''After the funeral Kaylin returns back home. She lays on her bed. She’s tired. She feels something pushing against her. She gets up, and finds a note on her bed. She opens it. '' ''Dear Kaylin, '' ''If you are reading this, it means that I am out of your life, for good. I am sorry for that. '' ''I just want you to know, that with everything that has happened, I meant no harm. No harm to you. I was a stalker and an ass, but I just happened to fall in love with you. Fall in love with you more than I could ever imagine. '' ''And yes, my apology sounds like a broken record, but bear with me. '' ''You probably miss me, but if you don’t, then it’s probably for the best. After all, I don’t deserve you. But I want you to know that there are higher powers, and I did not do this voluntarily. If I could turn back the time you know I would, but it’s too late, obviously. '' ''But I will always remember the times we had together. Eating noodles like Lady In The Tramp, dancing to cheesy pop songs, and watching that one movie that made us both cry. I will never forget the special bond we had. Our little infinity. '' ''Love, '' ''Kieri '' Category:Blog posts